jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor of the Gods
Armor of the Gods is the thirtieth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie is excavating some ancient armor when Uncle reveals it is the Armor of the Gods. This ancient suit of armor was worn by the Eight Immortals in their battles against the Demon Sorcerers. It proves quite convenient when the Dark Hand travels to Spain to find the portal of Dai Gui, the Earth Demon. However, sealing Dai Gui is complicated, as Jade used a sleeping potion on Uncle because of his constant complaining. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Ratso *Hak Foo *Ninja Khan *Dai Gui Objects *Armor of the Eight Immortals - Jackie Chan *Sheep Talisman - Jade Chan Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Julian Sands - Valmont *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo, Dai Gui Quotes Valmont: (while in Spain) Festive. Ratso: I’m telling you Pamplona’s famous for something. Hak Foo: It must be the paella. Ratso: Ohh! The thing they hit with the stick until candy comes out? Valmont: That would be a piñata, Ratso. This is Spain, not Mexico. ---- Jade: (very sleepy) Hey Jackie... Jackie: Jade, what are you doing up? Jade: “Old Yeller” is keeping us all up. He hasn’t slept in days! Uncle: Tohru! Where is my tea?! Tohru: (sleeping standing up and holding tea) Er, what? (falls asleep again, pouring tea on the floor) Uncle: AII-YAA! Jackie: Uncle, why won’t you sleep? Uncle: Because, I have demons on the brain! I lay down, and all I hear is “Chi spell! Chi spell! Chi spell!!!” Jackie: Have you tried counting sheep? Uncle: Demons always eat them. Jackie: Well... thank you for watching Jade. (proceeds to leave) Uncle: Where are you going?! We must study the Immortal’s Armor and discover what magic it holds! Jackie: Now? It is 3 AM, Uncle. You should really try to sleep. (cell phone rings) Uncle: How can I sleep with all this noise?! Jackie: (answers phone) Yes? Captain Black: Jackie, we’ve spotted the Dark Hand. Jackie: I’m on my way! Captain Black: Care to know where you’re going? Jackie: I don’t care. Anywhere but here. Captain Black: Okaaay... Jackie: ...(hangs up phone) Uncle, I’m off to Spain! I will call you for the Chi spell, once I find out what Demon we’re dealing with. (begins to leave fast) Uncle: Take the armor, it could be of some use! Jackie: But you have to discover what magic it holds! Uncle: How can I do that if you take it with you?! ---- Uncle: (Jade is watching TV) Jade! TV is too loud! (Jade turns down volume) STILL too loud! (Jade, annoyed, turns off the TV) I can hear the electricity in the wires! UNPLUG! Jade: I wish there was a way to unplug Uncle... ---- Uncle: Jade! The books are laughing at me! Jade: (to herself) Not for long. (to Uncle) Tea, dear Uncle? Uncle: Yes. Ha-cha! Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, November 17, 2001 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, March 9, 2002 Trivia *This is one the rare episodes in which only one of the three main Enforcers makes an appearance. In this case, it is Ratso. es:La Armadura de los Dioses Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes set in Europe